A New State Spark
by PrincessTutu22
Summary: Harley had never taken much of an interest in alchemy. She was a good enough soldier, and with her exceptional skills with a gun, that was all she needed to reach her goal. But when hidden forces are working to pull the current Amestris government under, this sharp shooter may have to take up some ignition gloves and partner along with the Elric brothers to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**Salutations! I bring to you the promised adventures of Harley Dupre. I wrote a lot of the chapters in advance, so new ones should be popping up weekly, but after some time they'll be less frequent. Happy reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist . Just Harley.**

"Wake up, Corporal!" she yelled demandingly.

I scrambled out of bed with a start; my heart beating wildly against my chest.

"Y-Yes, M'am! Sir! General!" I stammered.

I had been at Fort Briggs for half a year and I still hadn't gotten used to General Armstrong's wake up calls. When I told Major Armstrong that I wanted a challenge as a soldier, I didn't think he'd ask the superiors to send me here…with this monster of a woman!

I stood straight and tall in my cotton white, long-sleeve shirt and grey lounge pants; holding my hand in a high salute and my thick braids strewn wildly across my head in a messy nest. Olivier paced my bedroom barking orders, as was our daily routine.

"…and then Miles will accompany you in your basic training. Any questions?"

"Umm…"

"Good, now get to work! I'll be back in 1700 to give you my evaluation. At ease, Corporal."

I exhaled deeply and let my arm fall to my side as soon as she slammed the door. I quickly made my bed and began my morning. 

"…498...499...500", I let go of the bar and lightly hit the floor with a thud. "You actually lasted the whole 500 this time. Good work", affirmed Miles with a satisfied smile.

"Really? You think so? Thank you, Sir", I beamed despite my sweaty state. "When do you think I'll get to be in some real combat?"

He chuckled softly, "Oh don't be in too much of a hurry to fight. War can be as bitter as it is valiant. But I like your enthusiasm, Corporal."

I sighed in disappointed, "I suppose. But I wish Aunty Olivier would at least let me go scouting with you and Buccaneer, or some of the other low ranking officers in the barracks around the mountain. Basic training can be so boring."

"That's _General_ Armstrong to you, Corporal!"

My shoulders stiffened with a hitch and my right arm flew into an automatic salute as she cascaded into the room; looking firm and commanding.

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

"And if you have so much time to complain about the assignments I give you, then you must have time to do 500 pushups."

"B-But-."

"Begin!"

I lowered myself onto the frigid floor and began to go down and push up. My muscles aching from the pull ups I did prior.

 _'Next time just keep your mouth shut, Harley'_ , I mentally chastised myself.

As I continued my struggle to not collapse from exhaustion, the general folded her hands over her sword, that she presently held as a staff, and said, "Whether this excites you or not is below my concern, but I will let you know that in a few weeks time I will be answering a call to go to Central for some urgent business and have taken it upon myself to bring you with me."

Before the shocked smile could spread any further across my perspired face, she continued, "Don't get too happy just yet. I'm bringing you along so that you don't become a liability for Briggs."

"R-Right, M'am", my lips voiced out loud, but inside I was screaming, _'I'm going to Central, I'm going to Central!'_

"Hopefully while we're there we won't run into my lousy excuse for a brother. That man is trying."

I concealed a small huff. I know Aunty Olivier's the older sister, but she should have a little more respect for her brother. "…499...500...", it took all my remaining strength not to collapse on the floor before she gave me her consent.

"You can drop, Corporal."

I did as much, but tried my best to not look tired. "Th-Thank you, Sir", I managed to say between breaths.

3 weeks…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Wow, I think this is a new record; the smallest amount of time it's taken me to update. Haha, well within the past week, I analyzed, psychoanalyzed, erased, rewrote, then erased, and wrote back this chapter as well as several others. The arrows drawn out on the papers surprise even myself. The story might be moving a little slow, but I hope as it continues I can piece together the whole puzzle. It's just so hard moving the plot of a story from my head to paper, ya know? Anyhow, time for me to stop rambling. Happy reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Just Harley**.

"You're not coming with us, Major Miles", I asked while getting my packing in order.

"I would if I could, Dupre, but Buccaneer and I need to hold down the fort while the general is away."

"Oh Major", I frowned, "you can call me by my first name when Aunty Olivier isn't around."

He chuckled and patted my head, "No can do, Corporal. Have to keep things professional", his shades slid slightly down the bridge of his nose, so you noticed his red eyes gleam. "Now get a move on. You know as well as anyone to never keep General Armstrong waiting."

"I know, I know", I zipped up my duffel bag, along with my jacket, and slipped on my white gloves. I felt a single ray of sunlight for over half a year. I couldn't wait to shed this off.

"Alright, Major", I saluted, "I'm off."

"See you soon", he replied, "Remember to stick to General Armstrong. No wandering around as you like to do."

I chuckled, "No promises, Major."

I ran out of the fort opening, hoping that I beat the general to the awaiting car.

No such luck.

"So I see that you decided to take your sweet time getting here. Did I not tell you I was being summoned for something _urgent_?" her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, M'am", I straightened stiffly, "I-I had some last minute packing preparations and-"

"Excuses are unacceptable. Once we've arrived in Central you're carrying out all the luggage to our temporary inhabitance."

Ugh, I groaned inwardly. Aunt Olivier always brought heavy luggage on long distance trips…or so I'm told.

"Into the car, Corporal. The sooner we get there, the better."

"Yes, M'am!" I put my duffel bag in the trunk and slipped into the backseat beside her. Being in the warm car, sheltered from the cold snow and even colder temperatures, gave me a sort of comfy feeling. Aunty Olivier's icy silence, however, didn't.

"So…um…General?"

"Mm?" her only way of acknowledging me.

"When we get to Central, where are we staying exactly?" I held my chin in my fist, and looked out the window; hoping to appear nonchalant.

"If you must know, we're staying at the Armstrong Estate. I'm sure that gives you ample time to catch up with the family."

"Really? So I get to see Uncle Alex, Aunty Amue and Strongine, Cousin Catherine, and Mama and Papa Philip?"

"If I hadn't made that clear before, then yes, you will."

I wanted to bounce up and down in my seat, but instead I replied, "Okay." I needed to try harder to become professional. I want to become more reliable for Aunty, _General!_ , Olivier. And the first thing I was going to do when we arrived in Central City was show the general how much of a good corporal I could be.

"Another mile 'til we're off the mountain", called our driver.

I folded my arms impatiently, but quickly put them back in my lap so Aunty, _General_ , Olivier wouldn't notice.

The time passed slowly, and Olivier wasn't exactly chatty either. We only stopped a few times on the way to pump gas into the car and we were in the Central area after a couple of days. I entertained myself by tracing a circle with various runes I had picked up from somewhere on the window. For a short time I placed my hand on the window, surveying the landscape outside, then turned my attention back to the road ahead.

"Is there a draft in here? Please close the window", shivered the driver.

I looked at the General's window, and it was shut; sealed tight.

I didn't feel anything, not that I could with my large jacket, but I decided to look over. In the center of the glass was a small hole, with a whistle of air blowing through. And the hole was right where I had drawn the circle. "I…I don't know how to cover up the whole…"

"What hole?" asked Olivier and the driver in unison.

"The one in the window…"

"For goodness sake's, Corporal. How did you cut a hole in the window?"

"M'am, I don't know. It just...showed up…"

The driver sighed, "Now settle down back there. However you did it, you need to undo it. Besides…", he cocked his head toward a congruent window, "I need to get this old clunker looked at anyway. We're already near Central City. If you can't fix it, there's gonna be someone who can. So don't worry."

I looked down at my hands forlornly. We hadn't even reached Central City yet, and I had already messed something up. Olivier didn't look disappointed, but I felt some disapproval, "Ah-Alright, Sir."

Soon the gloomy silence of the car was flooded with a mix of sounds from the outside streets once the driver opened the windows. We were in Central! And it was just how I remembered it.

"So where ya headed?" asked the driver.

"Take us to Central Command", Olivier requested.

"Aye, M'am."

Only 30 or so minutes later, we sat outside the moat of Central Command. It was gigantic; it had hardly changed a bit.

General Olivier, who had stepped out of the car, said, "Keep the car parked down there. We'll be inside for about an hour or so, and then we're coming out. Corporal Dupre, let's go."

"Yes, M'am!" I called after her, trying to keep up.

Once inside, I did my best not to get trampled as I trailed behind her. Farther on, I spotted a familiar tall and muscular man with a blond moustache and a cowlick to match.

"Uncle Alex!" I waved my hand high, catching his attention.

"Silence, Corporal", General Armstrong spat, "We're not here for a family gathering. You will speak only when spoken to, and stay by my side at all times."

I immediately placed my raised hand behind my back, my braids swishing around with my movements, "Yes, sir, General Armstrong."

When Uncle Alex approached, I kept my demeanour serious and business like.

"Sister! What brings you here to Central, and you brought Harlene with you. How has she been doing up in the North?" his eyes twinkled.

General Olivier found her foot stepping on Uncle, Major, Alex's. His twinkle turned into a wince. "Do be careful Major to only address me as General. I don't see a coward such as yourself fit to call me 'sister'. Corporal Dupre's sufficiency to my battalion has been inadequate. I enlisted her because she was transferred there, but I know it was you that recommended her", she lifted her foot. "Come now, Harlene."

I followed, keeping my focus straight ahead, but while I passing Major Armstrong, he whispered into my ear, "Chin up, Harley. Olivier is tough, but I know you can handle it."

"Yes, sir", I smiled lightly, "I'll do my best."

"Harlene, wait out here", ordered Olivier before she entered the room.

I took my post by the door; standing silently. The soldiers walking back and forth looked busy and moved with purpose. Seeing their shoulders decorated with stars, and jackets with medals just set a spark in me. My fascination consumed my attention, so I failed to notice the tall raven-haired man standing in front of me.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Miss. I need to get inside. There's a meeting I'm late for." he smiled politely.

There was a weird thump in my chest, "Mm? Oh, sorry", I saluted and then proceeded to step aside.

He chuckled, "It's quite alright. Just keep your head out of the clouds, ok?"

"Yes, sir!"

The door swung open, and General Olivier and other military personnel filed out.

The man's kind smiled morphed into a small smirk. His became demeanour more playful, and his tone flirtatious, "Well, well, well. If it isn't General Olivier Armstrong. Long time no see."

Did he know Aunty Olivier?

"Ah, Colonel Mustang. It's my greatest displeasure to see you."

He responded with a hearty laugh, "It's not too late for us to go out to dinner. I have work, but I can move things around."

"A man who places pleasure above duty. A dog. Harlene, we're leaving."

"Right", I began moving after her. I felt his smile even as we had gone beyond the moat walls.

 **I hoped this moved the story along a little more, and introduced the relationships Harley has with other characters. I'm terrible with maps, but I looked at one of Amestris to judge the time and distance it would take them to ride from Fort Briggs to Central City. If I've made a mistake, then anyone who has a better understanding of this, I give you free liberty to correct me. By the way, does anyone know how to make those line breaks. Shift + Enter just doesn't seem to be working. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, tout mes belle lecteurs! You guys don't know how happy I am to be updating today. I have summer work that I've been doing and I'd rather just sit around a write fan fiction at the moment. Haha, but that's what I get for procrastinating. Hopefully for me by the next time I update I won't have so much to do. When I'm not staring at a computer screen of articles, my nose is deep in a book. I** ** _love_** **reading, but not with work involved. Anyway, let's get right to the story. It's a bit shorter, but I thank you all for bearing with me. Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Just Harley.**

"Was that Colonel Roy Mustang? 'Hero of Ishbal' Roy Mustang? You know him?" I asked General Olivier.

"Sadly enough, yes. That womanizing fool does nothing for himself, and pulls the strings of whichever subordinate he has at his command to serve his own conceited agenda. A soldier such as 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye is wasted on him."

He did seem a little smug after seeing Olivier. Maybe his politeness was a front, but I had to ask, "Will we be seeing much of him?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. You do good to stay away from him, Corporal."

"Yes, M'am."

Shortly after leaving Central Command, we arrived at the Armstrong Estate Mansion. I quickly got out of the car to carry the luggage. Aside from my duffel bag, there were two suitcases; and they were large.

"General…how much clothing did we need to bring for this visit?"

"I only brought what was needed. Just worry about getting them inside", she began walking through the large garden.

I sighed, carrying my duffel bag across my chest, and pulled the other two.

Once inside, we were greeted by the grand and exquisite foyer. Large chandeliers, and refined busts and portraits of the Armstrong family.

"Father! Mother! Are you home?" called Olivier.

"Sister, is that you?" came a softer voice.

"Catherine, where are you?"

"In the piano room!"

We followed the voice and found Catherine sitting at a large grand piano. Judging from her arms overlapping over the keys, she had just been in the middle of a piece.

She looked up from the piano and beamed, "Olivier! You're home!" When she saw me she gasped happily, "Cousin Harley!"

"Cousin Catherine!" We ran to each other to hug, but when she wrapped her arms around me, I could feel her bone crushing affection.

"I've missed you soooo much!"

"I've…missed…you…too…", I wheezed.

"It's been so long! These months apart have been awful."

I tried to laugh between gasps, but it hurt too much, "Likewise…"

"Drop my corporal, Catherine. I need her alive", commanded Olivier.

"Sorry, Sis", she finally let go.

I leaned against the adjacent wall to catch my breath.

"So what brings the both of you to Central?"

I looked to Olivier to answer.

"Official military business", she responded, "Which is why I need to speak with our parents. Where are they?"

"Weeeellll", she began while stroking her hair, "I believe they went out to a party for a family friend. You remember them, right? The Heartwells. So they won't be back until late in the evening."

"I see. And what of Amue and Strongine?"

"They're resting in their rooms. You know, beauty sleep."

"Hhhm, I suppose I will retire to my room as well."

"Do you need anything General", I was trying to be proactive.

"Take my luggage to my room. Then you're free to do whatever you like until I need you again."

"Yes, Sir!" I saluted.

Olivier went up the stairs, and disappeared from view. I followed with Catherine in tow, assisting me with Olivier's luggage. I was having trouble carrying my load, but with Catherine, it seemed like a walk in the park. I wish I had her strength. After dropping off her luggage, Olivier dismissed me.

"Soooo, what has Briggs been like?" Catherine and I were presently in her room, on our beds.

"Cold, for one", I slipped off my red coat but kept my blue uniform jacket on. "And tough too. Aunty Olivier has me doing a lot of combat training, no actual combat", I sighed, "I'm 15 and I'm already a corporal."

Catherine climbed onto my bed and hugged my pillow, "Remember when we were younger, before you got into the military?"

I sat up in a cross-legged position, "Oh yeah, I remember." I rubbed the small of my back. "When I was twelve…it seemed so long ago…"

 **Time for the back story! Next two chapters are a flashback! I'm going to read them again when I have the chance and decide whether I should change the rating or not. Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'll be updating two chapters today! I may or may not be going out of town next week, so if I do end up being out I want the chapters to at least be caught up. Chapter 5 is a little longer than this one, so I hope you all will enjoy that. I have no expertise on Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, so I hope this portrayal is at least slightly convincing. Happy Reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

"Okay, Sis. Take your aim…that's it…noooww…"

"Come on, Big Brother!"

He chuckled softly, "Fine, fine. Shoot."

I paused to take another second, then confidently pulled the trigger. The bullet cascaded toward its target and barely brushed the base of the bottle.

"Nice try, Harley. At least this time you touched the bottle. Now hand over the gun."

"Wait!" I pleaded, setting up, "Just one more time, please. I'm sure I can hit it if I can get another try."

"Oh no", he picked the small firearm out of my hand, "I'm already risking too much by letting my _baby_ sister use a gun."

"I'm twelve years old. I might be a kid, but I'm not a _little_ kid", puffing my cheeks in annoyance.

"Well, Kiddo, you wouldn't want to be doing target practice for too long. You know Dad's coming back today."

"Oh yeah! You're right! Can I go to the train station with you to pick him up?"

"Of course! Come on."

We walked out of the large field of our backyard and onto the winding pathway around our house that descended down the medium slope. I ran down excitedly, feeling a blast of air blowing my braided pigtails back.

"Wait up, Harley!"

I slowed down just a smidge, but tried to keep up my pace going.

Soon we arrived at the station in a slow jog. It was a bit of a few miles from our house, and we had ran straight through the market. It would have been better to go by car, but just the thought of seeing our father again gave us the energy we needed to keep moving. We stood a good distance from the tracks. The large locomotive finally pulled up and let out a sigh along with a transparent cloud of smoke.

From the sea of people emerging, we spotted our dad. But…he looked a bit different, wrapped around his left eye was a gauze.

"Dad! Dad! Over here", Sven called out to him.

He stepped leisurely but purposefully toward us. Despite the bandages, he looked neat and clean cut in his impeccable uniform.

"My, my. How the both of you have grown", he gave us each a hug. "I've missed you and your mother very much. As well as Harnett."

"We've missed you too, Dad", I said, "Glad to see you're home."

"Yeah", Sven picked up his luggage.

As we made our way home, we chatted about all the things Dad had missed. The town festivals and celebrations, Sven's enrollment in the Police Academy, even the occasional visit with the Armstrongs. Dad listened intently to all we said, only speaking to ask questions.

"Ah, here we are. Home sweet home."

We stepped inside the house where we were met by Mom. She hugged Dad tightly and covered his face with kisses.

"Welcome home, Dear", she held his hand.

"I'm glad to be home."

We gathered around the dinner table, continuing the conversation from our walk back and talking about other things too. Dad and Mom would occasionally steal glances at one another. It was really sweet.

"Harlene, it's your turn to do the dishes tonight."

"Ok, Mom."

I tried to clear all the dishes from the table in go. However, I accidentally tripped over one of the chair legs, but then luckily caught myself. Unfortunately, one of the cups fell to the floor and shattered.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to drop it-."

"Everybody get down!" Dad yelled.

"Huh?"

Dad pushed Mom under the table, then pulled out a gun from a holster hidden behind his jacket. He pointed it in my direction.

I stood there frozen; unable to move. He had never tried to hurt me before.

When I saw his finger slowly pull on the trigger, the only thing I could think to do was crouch down and put my hands over my head.

The shot fired and I heard the bullet whizz past me; it hit the wall behind me and made a small hole. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Sven was overtop of Dad. He must have tackled him.

"Dad, snap out of it! You're at home!" urged Sven.

Dad's glazed eyes soon filled with colour, "Huh?" he looked up and around, then blanched when he saw me, "Harley…I'm so sorry..."

"I think it's time for Harley to go to bed. Sven, can you take her?" Mom came up from underneath the table.

"Yes, of course", Sven answered, getting off of Dad, "Let's go, Harley." He started leading me away to the stairs. "You're shaking like a leaf. Why don't you sleep in my room tonight."

I nodded, "O…k…"

I didn't get much sleep that night.

 **I hope to be able to read some reviews for this chapter. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

"He's up every night, Sven. Yelling; screaming! I can hear it all the way from my room", I rubbed my tired eyes.

Sven rose from his chair at the breakfast table, and kneeled down in front of me. "You know, Sis, war does some serious damage. It doesn't only just take away a limb, or an eye in Dad's case, it takes away peace of mind, he's seen a lot of cruel and scary stuff."

"So then why doesn't he just resign?"

" 'Cause he's got his country to protect. He's got _us_ to protect. Do you understand now?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah. I do."

He opened his arms wide and them outstretched to me, "Now come and give your big brother a hug."

"Oh, alright", I fell into his embrace and felt warmth and security wash over me.

The screaming continued every night, even after that, but I tried to remember what Sven told me. It brought me some comfort, and during my father's waking moments, I did my best to bring some serenity to him too. That's the way things were until the day my father and I were home alone.

A couple of days before, Sven went off to the Police Academy, and Mother went off to go visit some friend across town that day. I was outside practicing with the gun that Sven had left me with.

 _"I think you have what it takes to be in the Armed Forces, Little Sister."_

 _"I don't think I'm cut out for the military", I responded with a shrug and a smile._

 _He chuckled and patted my head, "Well you still have several more years to decide that. Don't put such good talent to waste."_

 _Saying our goodbyes, we had our final embrace before Sven boarded his train. "See you in 4 years!" he waved from the window. Mom, Dad, and I waved back until he was just a tiny speck in the distance._

I reloaded the hand gun, and wrapped my index finger around the trigger. "Aim…and…" I pulled as hard as I could and let the bullet ring out of the barrel. It hit the bottle dead center and it shattered under the pressure. "I-I did it! Yes! Sven, I…Oh yeah", I slipped the gun into its holster on my cargo shorts. "I know! I can show Dad!"

Excitement unfurled in my stomach, but it soon turned into alarm. I smelled the smoke before I saw it. As I ran across the field, I noticed patches of grass getting darker and darker. When I reached my home, the ground was as black as midnight, and so was the house. The scene inside was even more horrific.

"Dad…Dad!" I coughed through the smoke. The heat was intense, and the fire made it hard to see. "Dad…? Dad…?"

Suddenly I heard a crumbling overhead, and saw one of the beams holding the roof up fall. Surrounded by walls of flames, it was inevitable that the beam would land on me. The lack of oxygen in the air made it hard to breathe already, but the crushing weight above pushed me into a void of insentient darkness.

…

The ceiling above me was royal blue colour. I sat up and shifted under the pile of quilts. When I leaned forward to get out of bed, a sharp pain shot through my back. "Ooohh", I moaned.

"Harley, sit back. You'll reopen your wound." It was Uncle Alex.

That's where I was. The Armstrong Estate Mansion.

"Uncle Alex…? Why am I here?" I rubbed my forehead and felt some bandages there. "And why do I ache everywhere…?"

He chuckled softly, taking a chair to sit next to my bed. But when he spoke, his manner was serious. "There was a fire…at your house. You were struck by a fallen beam, and found unconscious under the rubble. I came as soon as I got word."

"D-Did Dad escape?! Is he alright?! Owww…!"

"Careful now", he gently pushed my shoulder down so that my head rested on the pillow. "He got out just fine. He's recuperating in the East City hospital. And your mother is staying with friends."

"Who could have caused this?"

"That's the thing. The house fire was publicly announced as an accident, but I suspect it was deliberate attempt on your father's life."

"You mean…someone did it on purpose?"

He nodded solemnly, "What the specific reason was could be anyone's guess, but someone could have wanted him gone."

"Can you think of anyone who would?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"So they tried to kill my father because they didn't like him?" the extremeness of the situation was making my head pound. My father was nothing but kind and loveable; there's no way anyone would want to hurt him.

"That is how it seems. So, in your best interest, you are staying here until we think it is safe for you to return home."

"But what about Mom and Dad? And Sven and Harnett?!"

"Your parents are under military protection, and my father will pop in now and again to do some checking up. As for your brothers, since one is off at the Police Academy and the other is in Eastern Command, neither know of the situation, and neither will be told for their own safety. Harlene…are you alright?"

I had turned over so that half my face was covered by the pillow, but was facing Uncle Alex. I wasn't alright. I was scared…terrified! Dad and I could have died last night. "Yeah…I'm fine. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's our pleasure. You're practically family", he stood and his eyes twinkled, "I'll be at work, but call Amue or Strongine in you need anything. Catherine will even wan to keep you company."

"I will."

It only took me about a couple of weeks to recuperate from my injuries. The scar on my back was almost nonexistent, and I could once again walk freely. Day to day, I spent time with each of the members of the Armstrong household. All of whom, save for Aunty Olivier, I had a close kinship with. I wasn't able to visit my parents, but whenever Papa Philip came back from seeing them, he would give me nice details on how they were doing. That was all fine and well with me, but I couldn't get this conspiracy business off my mind. After much time of thinking, I laid out my thoughts to Uncle Alex in the confort of the mansion library.

"Uncle Alex, remember the day I came to stay here? When you said that Dad's life was probably in danger from someone who was out to get him?"

"Yes, I believe I do. What about it?"

I took a moment to pause and breathe inwardly, "What if I joined the military. To, y'know, investigate. I have a feeling that whatever this was about, Dad saw something in the military that maybe he wasn't supposed to know about, and someone wanted to get to him before he talked. I'm very skilled with a gun and would make an excellent-."

"Absolutely not", he rose from his chair. "You are staying in this house with us to keep you safe. How can we do that if you're working with the very people who sought to take your father's life?"

"I'm doing this for my father!"

"Your father wants you to be safe! Besides, you're far too young."

"I'm not going to let that stop me. I can prove that I can do this despite my age. Not only can I guarantee my father's safety, but also the whole country's! If there are corrupt officials within the Amestris army, then it's my duty as a citizen to put a stop to whatever it is they are hiding from us!"

He side deeply and sat back down, "You look determined. Some would call it stubborn. I'll be doing some thinking, but take into consideration that it could possibly be a 'no'."

"But it's not a no _yet_! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Uncle Alex!"

"Don't thank me just yet. We'll see how things turn out."

Everyday since then I asked, and everyday since then he gave me a maybe. I would do little things I hoped he would take notice of, like going the extra mile to be helpful. I even set up my own little shooting range in the front garden so that he could see how well I could handle a gun.

"You're never going to stop until I say 'yes' are you?" he sighed and smiled one afternoon when he found me loading my gun in the garden.

I nodded.

"Well, after some serious thought, I suppose it's worth a shot."

My mouth curled into a wide grin.

"But, you're really going to have to prove yourself. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I stood up, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes, I have never been more sure of anything at this moment."

"Good. A week from now your skills will be evaluated by a panel of selected leaders from Central Command. I'm not sure who they'll be, and I don't know if I'm allowed to be present during the evaluation, but I ask that you do your absolute best. And Harley…?"

"Yes, Uncle Alex?"

"Your father would be proud."

"Thank you. I really hope so."

"Now, come Harley. You need to practice. And I shall be right behind you. Giving encouragement when needed", he flexed, making his shirt rip. I chuckled lightly as he struck pose after pose. "Alright, then! Here! I go." I set up my target of bottle all over the hedged. Uncle Alex ran me through drills over and over. Catherine brought new bottles to replace the ones I had successfully hit. The day before my evaluation, I curled up in the grass for a long and peaceful rest as the sun set behind the orange dipped sky.

"This is one really large moat", I whistled.

I was feeling pretty jittery today. I woke up really early due to nerves, and had found myself back in the room I shared with Catherine. I guess Uncle Alex brought me in. I showered, and put on the nicest thing I could think of, a white short sleeve shirt, brown cargo shorts, and a simple red vest. I cleaned and recleaned my hand gun, then checked to make sure there was enough bullets in it.

 _"I'm really doing it, Sven. I guess you were right about one thing."_

"And even larger is Central Command. Are you ready?" Uncle Alex looked down at me.

"Yeah, totally", I patted my holster. But what would they think of me? Someone so young looking to join the military.

I suppose Uncle Alex sensed my unease, "Don't worry. You've trained harder than any soldier I've ever seen. You'll blow them away. Show them how wrong they are to take you lightly."

His words brought a smile to my face, "Right. Ok, here goes."

He led me to the shooting range on the Central Headquarters grounds. Behind the glass window were three stern looking men sitting at a table. Behind them, standing, was a dark haired man with an eye patch over his left eye. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he was smiling.

"What's Fuhrer King Bradley doing here", Uncle Alex looked astonished.

I blinked slowly, "That's Fuhrer Bradley? Why's he here?"

He seemed to be contemplating this as well, "I'm not too sure myself, but if he has time to spare to watch you then…hmmm…"

"Captain Armstrong, I ask that you please step inside with us as we conduct the assessment", ordered the Fuhrer.

Uncle Alex fumbled with his hands a bit before one rested above his head in a salute, "Y-Yes, Sir!" He stepped behind the door.

"Please state you full name, age, current place of residence, and why you would like to join the Amestris military", judging by his medals, I'd say the man asking was a general.

I cleared my throat, placed my hand in a salute, then both at my side, and said in my most confident voice, "My name is Harlene Rapier Dupre. I am twelve years old. My current place of residence is in Central City. I believe I should be recruited to join the military because I have people to protect, and I think the best way to protect them is to become a soldier."

"She's twelve? How could Captain Armstrong bring in a mere child. He said she was young, but not this young."

"But she's Major Harnett Dupre's sister, and Lt. General Dupre's _daughter_." I heard them whisper amongst each other.

"Please, let her continue", Fuhrer Bradley interrupted.

"Th-Thank you, Sir", I removed my gun out of its holster and did another round of double checking.

"Sirs!" a man that appeared to be of a lower rank into the room and saluted, "Prisoner 8 has escaped from his cell and is roaming free in Central. Civilians are at risk."

"Thank you for notifying us, Lieutenant. Ms. Dupre, I apologize, but we must postpone your evaluation until further notice. More pressing matters have arisen." They each filed out one by one by one hurriedly, Fuhrer Bradley taking the front, and the General the rear.

I stepped into the room and made my way to Uncle Alex's side.

"Now don't look so gloomy. Your assessment was postponed. That's all. It will resume as soon as the matter is cleared up."

I clenched my fists, "I don't think so. They weren't even planning on considering me. I saw the way they looked. They see me as only a child; nothing else. So I'll just have to show them."

"Harley, what do you m-?"

Before he could finish his question, I took off in a sprint. I ran outside the four walls of Central Command and out into the streets of the city.

"Darn it! I lost them", I looked left and right for a sign of their location. A loud explosion sounded from a ways off. I made my way toward the commotion.

"Secure the perimeter. He's inside with a hostage. We need to keep him detained", said the general.

I saw several men stationed around with rifles and pistols, some on adjacent rooftops and others lined up in front of the building's steps.

"Hey, didn't you say he has a hostage? What about them? What if they get hit?"

"That hardly matters. Our first and only priority is to apprehend the convict. Now step back, Ms. Dupre."

"I'm not going to stand here and watch you take an innocent life! Call off your me-!"

"Nobody move!" a deep voice called out. A tall, disheveled man with shaggy blond hair covering his eyes held one hand over the mouth of a terrified woman, and the other hand held a knife to her throat.

"Get ready men", continued the general.

"Shoot and she'll die!"

"Aim…"

Prisoner began to carve the knife onto the woman's neck, but then all of sudden dropped it and fell to the ground holding in his leg in pain. Blood spilled down the steps and made puddles on the sidewalk.

I let out a large breath I didn't realize I was holding. My bullet made its mark and the hostage was safe. As the soldiers took Prisoner 8 into custody and first responders helped the lady into the ambulance, I addressed the military official.

"First and _only_ priority?"

He grumbled under his breath, "Lucky shot."

"I beg to differ. I'd say that was a precise and accurate shot. Kudos, Ms. Dupre", spoke the Fuhrer.

"But, Sir! She's just a kid!"

"A kid who knows how to calmly and quickly decide the best course of action despite the pressures of the moment. I think she's just about proved herself."

"What about the assessment?"

"I say there's no need for it."

"Harley! Harley!" a voice shouted from behind.

"Ah, Captain Armstrong. Perfect timing. You're the best person to supervise Ms. Dupre's private training, as well as be her commanding officer.

My jaw literally dropped, "My what?"

"Harlene has shown an excellent act of heroism, and I would be honoured to recruit her into the Amestrian military."

"Th-Thank you so much, Sir! I will not disappoint you!" Uncle Alex saluted.

"I'm sure you won't, Captain. Harlene, come in tomorrow to get your uniform."

I saluted as well, "Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!"

Guess what, Sven? I'm in the army!

 **And thus the flashback concludes. I hope it didn't feel like I was jamming too much information in. Thank you all for your continuous support. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tadaima~! I'm back everyone! And I have returned with another chapter. This one is a tad bit shorter, but after this there will actually be some developments in the story. Haha, we just gotta take it one at a time. Thank you to all who have followed and favourited; it makes me really happy that you have stayed with me this long. Here's to many more chapters! *clinks glass with the computer screen* I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

"It felt so long ago. And it was literally just a few years ago", I concluded after the reminiscence.

"Ah, your life is so thrilling. I get goose bumps every time you tell it", Catherine was now lying on her belly with her feet in the air.

"Every time? You were there", I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I know. But you're right about how it feels like it was so long ago."

I smiled. Not only was Catherine my honorary cousin, she was also my best friend. Her sunny, yet bashful, attitude matched her strength, and it certainly rivaled mine. She was also my confidante.

"Hey, Catherine. Can I tell you something strange that happened?"

"Why of course. What's on your mind?"

"Well, on our way down here from Briggs something really weird happened. I was tracing an array on the window, since I was really bored, then I held my hand there for a few seconds, looked away, and when I looked back there was a hole where I had traced it. What do you think happened?"

Catherine held a thoughtful look for a moment, then laughed and said, "That's nothing too strange. It's just alchemy."

Alchemy? "What do you mean?" **(A/N-Harley knows what alchemy is, only most of her experience with it is very limited. She grew up seeing Armstrong's alchemy but his is more specialized from the more regular form.)**

"Well, what you drew was a transmutation circle. Which I think is what alchemists use to perform alchemy. Alex would know. He is a State Alchemist after all."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, Catherine. I'll ask him as soon as he gets home."

"Any time. Sooo, Harley?"

"Hm?"

"I have a question of my very own for you. Have you met anyone in Briggs?" her eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Yeah, I've met tons of people up there. They're all very capable, hard working soldiers that I'm glad to working under and with", I replied a little puzzled.

"No, no. Have you _met_ anyone? You know, anyone you _like_?"

"Oh, um, well…" I sweat dropped, "Not really. I mean, I'm just so focused on my training. Aunty Olivier doesn't exactly give me a second to breathe let alone think of stuff like that…"

Catherine giggled, "Oh, Harley. I keep forgetting how much of a kid you still are."

"Oh, really? So what kind of guy are _you_ looking for?"

"Ooo, someone kind and bold, with a muscular physique just like Alex's!" she mused, "But don't change the subject, Harley. What kind of guy are you looking for?"

I sighed, disappointed that my aversion wasn't successful, "Oh, I don't know. Someone who's-"

The sound of the door bell cut me off.

"I'll be right back."

I hurried down the staircase since the ringing had become more persistent. I answered the door, and it was the Flame Alchemist from before that stood before me.

I saluted, "Good evening, Colonel."

"Why hello. Aren't you the girl from before? The one standing in front of the conference room? So you're one of General Armstrong's subordinates. May I come inside?"

"Y-Yes! Of course, Sir!"

"So where is the Ice Queen?" his tone was teasing, but he did look like what he wanted to say to General Armstrong was serious.

"She's resting in her room. Would you like me to call her?"

He chuckled to himself, as if the idea of her resting was an unfathomable joke, before answering, "Yes, thank you. I'd appreciate that. It's rather urgent news."

I nodded and led him to the sitting room. "I'll be right back. Just take a seat."

"Alright", the Colonel sat down in a cream colored settee.

"Excuse me, General Armstrong, you have a visitour. He says he has very urgent news for you", I relayed the message after I knocked on her door.

"I'll be right out."

"Ok, Sir." I returned downstairs and sat across form our guest in a tan loveseat. "She'll be down momentarily."

"Thank you, Miss", he gave me a genuine smile. He was a man of many faces.

An awkward few minutes passed. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to him, and he seemed content to just sit there and stare off into space. Maybe I could ask him about all the goings on of Central, I hadn't been here in awhile, or maybe even Ishbal. He was an accomplished military official, and a State Alchemist at that. He looked to be in about his late 20s/early 30s, and he wasn't bad looking either. Oh dear, I'm staring. I should probably say something.

"So, ah, Colonel Mustang-"

"I apologize for my lateness. I was taking time putting on my uniform", General Olivier had just entered.

And so did the Colonel's grin.

"Oh there's no need. Your lovely subordinate kept me company. She's quite the looker."

I hoped my face wasn't as red as it was hot. I hurriedly stood to salute.

"As you were, Corporal. I was told that the news you had was important. Let's hear it, Colonel."

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. Heh, anyhow, as of hour 1900, one of the warehouses on Central Command grounds was blown up."

General Olivier took a seat on the arm rest of my chair, "Any leads on the culprit?"

"None that can be narrowed down. But I believe this was a warning message. The particular warehouse didn't hold much, while the other surrounding ones held ammo, artillery, and even the people who worked in them. They could have easily gone for any of those."

"So the question is: why didn't they?"

"And that's what we're trying to answer. Some of the men there did sustain minour injuries. A few among them were State Alchemists returning. My team is heading down there tomorrow to investigate, but we'll be one man short since I'll have Sergeant Fuery going around town for information."

"Hhhmm, I suppose that would be an issue. Ah, I have it, I'll have her go along with your team. I won't need her for quite awhile, and she needs the field experience", she cocked her head toward me.

The Flame Alchemist raised his eyebrow, "Are her combat skills sufficient?"

"Believe me, she's no rookie. Right?"

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

"Well, I guess it's settled then. Send a car for her tomorrow morning to take to the investigation site. And on that note, I will take my leave. Show yourself out, Colonel. Good evening to you."

"Good evening to you too, Sir." Then once the general had left, he asked me, "Do you mind showing me out, Corporal?"

"No, Sir", I stood and followed behind him.

At the door, "Before I go, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Corporal Harlene Dupre. But, you can call me Harley. Everyone does."

His eyes flickered with interest, "Ya don't say. Harnett Dupre's younger sister?"

"Yeah, that's me. You know my brother?"

"Of course! We worked together when I was still at Eastern Command. A fine Captain."

"Oh thank you, Sir", I blushed despite the fact that I wasn't the one being complimented.

"And I've heard some very nice things about you as well", he smiled. "You were the young marksman who took down an escaped convict a few years ago. The Fuhrer had decided to bump you up to Lance-Corporal."

"You're too kind, Sir."

He chuckled, "Not at all. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other, Miss Dupre."

"Yeah, I'm certain we will."

"Good evening, Harley."

"Good evening, Sir", I closed the door behind him.

There was that weird thumping again.

 **Yes! Finally! Progress! I can't wait til next chapter. This one is acting as a prelude to introduction of the main conflict and hopefully it did its job. Jikai!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonne journee! Je suis rentre avec autre chaptire. Starting next Monday I'll be back in school, so I'll do my best to regularly post new chapters on Wednesdays, but they will most likely be coming later in the day. Thank you all for staying with me this long, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

"Good morning, Corporal. Glad to have you with us", greeted a tall blonde. She was rather pretty and her hair up in a clipped ponytail. "I'm 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Good morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Thank you for having me. Corporal Harley Dupre", I shook her hand.

"I'm guessing you've been briefed on the situation?"

"Yes, m'am. Colonel Mustang told me."

"Good. Then we can jump right into the investigation, but first", she gestured toward the three men standing off, " 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc, 2nd Lt. Heymans Breda, and Warrant Officer Vato Falman!"

"Yes, Lt. Hawkeye", they saluted.

"Men, this is Corporal Harley Dupre; subordinate to General Armstrong. Despite her being a lower ranking officer, please treat her with the respect that you would show each other and your Colonel."

"Really, everyone, there's no need for formality. I'm just here in Sgt. Fuery's absence."

Breda and Falman nodded curtly, but Havoc put me under further inspection. Nodded curtly, but Havoc put me under further inspection.

"My, my. A little young, isn't she", he leaned forward, only leaving a few inches of space between us, "Cute, though. How old are you?"

"15, sir."

He whistled, then stood up straight, clamping his mouth on a cigarette, "Well, welcome to Team Mustang, kid."

"Thank you. I suppose we should get started now."

"Right. We'll split up into teams of two. Falman and Breda; Havoc and Harley; me and- Where's Mustang?"

The Colonel was nowhere to be found. Havoc paled and a trail of tears flowed from his eyes.

"L-Lt. Havoc? Is everything ok?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Breda and Falman just laughed heartily.

"There's nothing to worry about Harley. Havoc's just upset because his girlfriend has a thing for Mustang now."

"She was a cute girl with a great personality", the cigarette clad Lt. sulked, "And the Colonel swiped her right from under me."

I looked toward Hawkeye for assistance, "I'm sorry? You deserve better…"

She just sighed and shook her head, "Quit sulking and get started, Havoc!"

"Yes, m'am", but the tears were still coming.

I had no choice but to take the lead of my team as we dispersed into our designated search areas. Havoc and I were supposed to grapple with what was left of the interior of the warehouse.

"I guess we can start by inspecting the rubble. There has to be something we can use that was buried under all this", I suggested.

He nodded and picked a random area to start shifting through.

After about 30 long minutes of looking, I was about to take my hunt elsewhere, but then spotted a deep blue fabric.

"Hey, Havoc, over here. I found something."

I heard the sound of his approach from behind me.

"What do we have here?"

I yanked the piece of cloth out and smoothed it over my knee, "Looks like…the Flamel, but what's with the painted 'X'?"

Havoc picked it out of my hand and ran his thumb over it, "Harley…this isn't paint, it's blood."

"But why would there be blood painted on it", I inquired.

"No idea, but do you know how this edge looks ripped? The cloth was probably apart of someone's cloak or something, and had gotten snagged somewhere where they were trying to get out before the fire spread."

"Which would explain the singe marks", I realized, "So whoever this belonged to was responsible for the fire!"

"Right. Now we just need to figure out who's it is, but we might even be looking for a group of people, not just one person. Let's take this to Riza and report to Central-"

There was a sharp clicking sound.

"Get down", shouted Havoc.

We crouched behind large pieces of rubble as the bullets ricocheted off. I quickly pulled out my gun from its holster and began shooting back. A stray bullet from the opposing gun hit my hand, making me drop my gun and another barely grazed me and ripped through my blue army coat and white shirt sleeve. I gritted my teeth as hard I could not to yell out.

Through my closed eyes, I could see the room brighten, feeling the heat of a blaze, and heard the shooting stop.

"Great timing as always, Colonel", I heard Havoc say.

"Be thankful I came when I did, Havoc", he responded haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah. Harley, you doin' ok?"

I poked my head out, "Never better, Lt. Havoc. Hello, Colonel."

"Well, hello there, Corporal. Glad to see you again."

"Likewise, sir. Ah, the culprit, did you…?" I signified my meaning by making a cutting motion under my chin.

"No, whoever it was got away. Havoc, he took off south. See if you can catch up with him."

"Yes, sir!", Havoc made his way toward the door.

"I'll go with you", I started to follow before Mustang stopped me.

"Oh no you don't. That bullet nipped you good", he nodded toward the wound on my upper left arm, and the blood drenching my sleeves. "You're coming back to Central Command with me to clean you up."

"But I can help-"

"You can't do much with one arm."

"You're right, sir", we left the warehouse and climbed into the back of a black car with Hawkeye sitting at the wheel.

"Find anything, Corporal", she asked.

"Lt. Havoc and I secured a piece of cloth from the rubble that we believe belong to the arsonist responsible for the fire. He should have it now."

"Ok", she started driving out of the line of warehouses and up to where Central Command was.

"Good work, Harley. Not bad for you first day with Team Mustang", the Colonel affirmed.

"Thank you. I'm happy to hear that, sir", I smiled.

In Mustang's office, I sat on a stool while Hawkeye dressed my wounds.

"There. It's as good as new", she said, patting my arm lightly. "You probably haven't been caught up in something like that before. For someone so young, I mean."

I chuckled, "Trust me, I've experienced much worse."

She raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Oh, um, well what I meant was a sprained ankle or a broken arm. N-Nothing worse than getting shot", I tried covering up my error. "Anyhow, I think we should review what we have now."

She didn't look convinced, but I guess she decided to drop it, "Yes. Form what we have, what do you think is going on, Colonel?"

Said Colonel had his arms behind his head and his legs leisurely propped up on his desk, "First Havoc and Harley find a patch of cloth with the Flamel crossed out in blood. Seconds later someone opens fire on them. I think it's safe to say they happened upon something they weren't supposed to. What do you think, Corporal?"

I bit my lip, taking a moment to think, then said, "This is pure speculation, but whoever did this could have something against alchemists, or probably alchemy in general. Even yesterday a few of the injured with State Alchemists. That's probably saying they didn't kill them, but they have the means to."

"My thoughts exactly", he grinned, "Hawkeye, do more investigation around the warehouses with Breda and Falman. I called Fuery not too long ago to help, Havoc."

"Yes, sir", she exited the room.

"Aren't we going to report this to a superior? This is crucial information."

"No need to worry about that, Harley. Just take a seat and wait awhile."

"Isn't there work you should be doing, sir", I muttered.

'What was that, Corporal", he yawned.

"Nothing, sir. Just looking at your bookshelf", I plucked out a random book and read the cover. _Introduction to Alchemy_. Oh yeah, that's right. Colonel Mustang is the Flame Alchemist.

I sat down at one of the work tables, " _Chapter One_ : Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science/ mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. The act in itself is called "Transmutation". See the Table of Contents for a thorough description of its sequences: Comprehension, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction…"

"Doing a little studying?"

My heart did a little somersault, "E-Excuse me?"

Out of my peripheral vision, I could see that the raven haired Colonel's face was in close proximity to mine as he leaned over my shoulder to look at the book.

"You've been bent over this book for about two and half hours. Enough time for me to do work. You're pretty skilled with a gun. Why the sudden interest in alchemy?"

"Well, it's not exactly sudden. I've had a bit of an interest in it. Flipping through this book tells me about alchemy's history, transmutation circles, arrays, Equivalent Exchange, etc. But I'm not seeing anything on Flame Alchemy. So how did you learn it, sir?"

He took a seat back at his desk, "From an alchemy teacher. Same as anyone."

"Really? Well, since you're a pretty skilled alchemist, he must be amazing!"

"He was a great teacher", Mustang chuckled, but it had a sad note to it.

"Do you think if I went looking for him and ask, that he'd teach me something about it? Maybe he could be my alchemy teacher too?" I asked excitedly.

"You wouldn't want to do that", he answered.

"Why not? Is he busy? If I waited 'til he had more time then-"

"You're wasting your time, Corporal! Look for another alchemy teacher. There are just somethings you shouldn't learn. You're dismissed.

"But Colonel-"

"I said you're dismissed. Hawkeye, take her home."

"Yes, sir."

I hadn't even noticed her come in.

"Alright, sir. Good evening", I relented.

"Good evening. Oh, and Harley", he called.

I turned before reaching the door, "Yes?"

"What we discovered today in the warehouse stays between us. You are not to report it to General Armstrong."

"Yes, sir", I nodded and left with Lt. Hawkeye.

…

"You okay? You seem a little quiet", she asked in the car.

"Not really. It's just…I never thought the Colonel could get so heavy handed like that", my gaze was directed out the window.

"I'm sorry the Colonel was so serious with you. I heard a bit of your conversation. It's a sensitive topic."

"Look like it. But…flame alchemy…it's amazing. Why wouldn't the Colonel want me to learn from his teacher?…Lt. Hawkeye?"

"Hm? Oh sorry, I was just thinking", she responded after a long pause.

"If I can ask, Lt., do you know the reason why the Colonel was acting like that?"

She seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then said, "Mustang's teacher…died. He was sick for a very long time, and back when the Colonel got back from the military academy he just…let go."

"Oh wow. I guess I sounded pretty insensitive asking then, huh?" Nice going, Harley.

She smiled sadly, "Don't beat yourself up. You didn't know."

"I suppose", I sighed, "So the Colonel's the one and only fire alchemist out there?"

"That's right."

"Then I'm even more determined now to learn. I'm gonna become his student and study flame alchemy!"

Her eyes lit up with surprise, "Harley, can I ask you why you want to learn flame alchemy in particular? There are other kinds."

The fire from that day 3 years ago flickered across my mind, "I just find it incredibly fascinating."

"Do you find the alchemy fascinating, or do you find the Colonel fascinating", she showed a genuine smirk.

"A-Ah, well, his personality is…fascinating. B-But not fascinating really, more like interesting. He goes from jovial to serious, and kinda acts like a womanizer. He certainly hits on General Olivier every time he sees her, but then today Lt. Havoc said he took his girlfriend. A-Anyway, long story short, I just really wanna learn about flame alchemy only", I scrambled.

The lady lieutenant blinked, then laughed as if her sides were being tickled.

"L-Lt. Hawkeye?" I sweat dropped.

She took a moment to calm herself, then coughed, "I'm sorry, Harley. It's just that I didn't expect that kind of response. You really are something."

"How do you mean?"

"You're all 'Yes, sir', 'No, sir', 'Yes, m'am, 'No, m'am'. I'm glad to see you're loosening up."

"Well, y'know, General Olivier keeps me in check."

"Looks like it. But in all seriousness, if Colonel Mustang was to teach you, you would only use it to protect, right?"

That was a strange question. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Some people can't handle power very well, I'm afraid. Ah, here's your stop."

I climbed out of the passenger's seat, "Thank you for the ride, Lt. Hawkeye."

"Of course. And Harley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure if the Colonel sees just how passionate you are about this, he'd be willing to take you under his wing."

"Thank you, Lt. Hawkeye. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hawkeye seemed to know a lot about Mustang. I wonder how far back they went. And why would I possibly use alchemy to hurt anyone?

 **This was like one of my favourite chapters to write. One reason being that we finally make it to the issue of the story, or at least the start of it. Haha, and I did a lot of research for this chapter, as well as another one. We all know the basic stuff about alchemy but I looked up some extra thingsin the Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki. See you next chapter. Jikai!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konbanwa Minna-san. Has it been a week already? As promised, I'm posting another chapter today, but honestly I am so tired. I love school (as strange as that sounds xP), but I forgot how exhausting it could be. I hope that by next week I'll be back into the groove of things. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. (OMG, I just realized that I never posted this chapter. So I didn't update for like 2 weeks. :( I am very sorry.)  
**

"What are you doing here so early?

"I was waiting for you", I replied coolly. I was sitting on my legs in front of the Colonel's office door. As I'd been doing every morning for a straight week. And every morning, he saw me he would ask me the same question.

"How'd you get here?"

"I have various means of transportation other than military certified vehicles, sir."

"Does General Armstrong know you're here?"

"She said that as long as I'm not causing trouble I can be wherever I like until she needs me. Which is almost never, I might add."

"You're quite stubborn, Corporal."

I smiled and stood, following him into the room, "Some call it persistence."

"I'm not going to teach you anything."

"I'd be an excellent student."

"I'm sure you'd be a terrific student for _another_ alchemy teacher."

"There's no one else I can learn from. There's no one else I want to learn from. What will it take to change your mind?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but my mind is made up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Pardon my rudeness, sir, but do you even do your work?"

"That's some lip you got there, Corporal. Fine", he smirked, "See this stack of paper? I want them all stamped, signed, and filed by the end of today. If you can do it, I'll consider you becoming my apprentice."

"I won't disappoint you, sir", this was more of reassurance for myself than for him.

"I'm sure you won't. Now, I think I'll go make a phone call."

I took a seat at the desk adjacent to his, most likely Lt. Hawkeye's, and began sorting through the mountains of paperwork.

"Why, hello Jacqueline. That was some date we had. We should really do it again sometime, but not today, I have tons of work to do. Believe you me it'll take me all day to get all of this done."

I did my best to hide my irritation as I scribbled and stamped each paper.

 _'I suppose Aunty Olivier was somewhat right about him. But there's no way I can give up this chance now'_ , I thought to myself.

And so it went for a few hours until we received an unexpected visitour.

"Hi there, Mustang! Missed me?" a tall black haired man with glasses burst into the room.

"Ah, Jacqueline, I'll have to call you back", Mustang hung up the phone, "Hey, Hughes. How ya doin'?"

"Oh same old, same old. Still not getting your work done, I see. Guess who looks simply adorable in her summer dress?" he took out a picture of a 3 year old girl and cooed as he showed the Colonel.

"Hughes, you showed me the exact same photo when I came to see you last week."

 _'Came to see him? I thought he was out on a date with Lt. Havoc's girlfriend.'_

"But Elicia's too cute not to share. Really Roy, you need to marry a pretty girl and have a cute daughter like my Elicia soon. Well, almost like my Elicia. Her adorableness cannot compare."

"I'll take that into consideration. Anyway, I'm guessing there's a more important reason behind your visit, Hughes."

"You got me, Mustang", he took a seat in front of the Colonel's desk, "With the information you gave me, I did a little digging and found some similar events that have occurred in the past 3 years, but elsewhere around Amestris. And they happened so sparsely that nobody thought there was any real connection. So I'd say you should watch your back."

"Interesting. Well, thanks for your help. Found anything on that patch of cloth?"

"Can't say that I have. Sorry, Chief."

"No problem. At least we have a few leads."

"So who'd you say found it?"

"Havoc and one of General Armstrong's subordinates."

"General Armstrong's in Central? Must be serious business. And she brought someone along. Who is the lucky guy?"

"More like lucky _girl_. Why don't you ask her yourself? She's sitting right there", he cocked his head in my direction.

"Oh, hi! Didn't notice you there behind all those papers", he took my hand and shook it so hard I was bouncing in my seat, "Nice to meet you. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. And aren't you a cute one. I see why the Colonel let you on his team."

"Ah, Corporal Harley Dupre. Th-Thank you, sir."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you again. It's short for Harlene."

"Well Harley, would you like to see some pictures of my wife and daughter?"

"I-I suppose I have the time to look at one or two…or a whole wallet full...", my eyes widened as he took out several pictures. He carried all these around in his wallet?

"This is me and Gracia on our wedding day, and Elicia the day she was born. Doesn't she look like her daddy? And this is us on vacation, and Elicia on her first birthday. I have the most wonderful family in the world!"

As the Lt. Colonel chattered on, I couldn't help but remember my dad and how he doted on me and my brothers. I sniffled at the memory.

"Harley, are you alright?"

I looked up to see Mustang and Hughes giving me concerned looks.

"Y-Yeah, just fine. You have a very beautiful family Lt. Colonel Hughes. Thank you for sharing these with me. Now I think I should be getting back to work."

"Speaking of work, by the looks of it, it appears you're doing Mustang's", he raised an eyebrow as he pocketed the photos.

"The Colonel says that if I finish doing all his work by the end of the day that he'll make me his apprentice."

"Is that right?" Hughes gave the Colonel a side long glance, "I guess I should leave you to that then. It was nice meeting you, Harley. I hope to see you again real soon. Don't work her too hard, Colonel. You won't get a girlfriend that way." He jogged out of the room before the book Mustang threw connected.

"Idiot. Superior-subordinate relationships are completely frowned upon", he muttered.

"Why did you do that?"

"What? Introduce you to Hughes? Trust me, you would have met him and the various photos of his family sooner or later."

"Not that. Why would you let us think you were out on a date when you were really getting information?"

"You're mad about that? Why does it bother you?"

"I just don't think you should let others think so poorly of you, that's all."

"Thanks for your consideration, but I always have a reason for the things I do."

"If you say so", I went back to my stamping and signing.

I had worked straight through the day, and still only had so much left to do. I could feel my fingers cramping up.

"Here, eat this", the Colonel dropped a plate of sandwiches and a glass of water in front of me.

"You'd be useless to me if you passed out from hunger."

While taking a bit out of one I responded, "Thank you, sir."

"Don't think I was worried about you. I just happened to have some leftover food on my plate in the dining hall, so I decided to bring it up."

"Right. Of course, sir", I laughed.

"Why do you want to become a flame alchemist of all things?"

"Why did you want to become one?"

"To defend the weak. To serve my country."

"I want to do the same. It only so happens that you're the only reason I can learn from."

"And you're okay with that?"

I took a sip of water, "As mind boggling as you are, there's actually something about you I really like. I haven't exactly figured out what that is yet, but when I do I'll let you know."

"Is this your way of confessing your feelings for me", he smirked.

I floundered, "N-No way! I'm like half your age and I'm not your type and-"

"Haha, calm down. I'm just yanking your chain. You're really serious about this."

"Of course, sir. I'm doing this all for you", I smiled.

He chuckled and patted my head, "Refrain from saying cute stuff like that, Harley. Otherwise, I just might actually fall for you."

"Very funny, sir."

"The funniest. I'll give you until 9 and then I have to close up shop."

"I'll have it done by 7!"

And that I did. The food I had gave me the energy I needed to finish quickly.

"So when can I start?"

"Heh, you actually did it. Alright then. Meet me here bright and early tomorrow morning. Take those alchemy books and study up. By the way, how fast are your reflexes?"

"Pretty good, I suppose. Why?"

"You'll need them."

 **I just realized how short this chapter was. But I hope it was still as enjoyable. I love Mustang's playful banter. I slipped a little foreshadowing in there if you guys can pick up on it. Jikai!**


	9. Chapter 9

**There goes my weekly streak! I was off by a day (more like 2 weeks), but I'm back, Minna-san! School is crazy (and I mean crazier than it usually is). I'm only a week and half in, but hopefully, as I pull myself together, I'll be back to my regular schedule. I apologize for how short this chapter is, but I have Chapter 10 written ahead of it, and it is much longer. From what I can recall…Anyhow, enjoy! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. (Technically, this is supposed to be this week's chapter, so I will post this as well.)  
**

"What are you doing up so early? I thought you said he finally made you his student", Catherine yawned, sitting up in her bed.

I stayed up 'til midnight yesterday studying and telling Catherine about everything that had happened.

"He did, and then he told me to come in at the same time I always did for him to start my lessons", I had finally wrestled my braids into their pigtails, and was now pulling on my red vest over my white shirt.

"Are you going to walk again?"

"Not today. 2nd Lt. Havoc is coming down in a car to pick me up."

"Mmm, well at least let me walk you out. You're hardly at home and you spend all your time at the Command Center. You come home later than Alex sometimes. I miss you, Harley."

"I'm sorry, Cath", I held her hand and gave an apologetic smile.

She shook her head, "No need. Come on."

"Sure you wanna go out in your night gown? Plus, you're really shy around strangers."

"Tsk. Being lectured by a 15 year old. I'm 3 years older than you. I think I'll be fine", she feigned hurt as we made our way down the staircase.

That's what she said, but it was totally different story when Havoc pulled up. **(A/N-I know canonly this isn't how Havoc first meets her. He's still grieving over the girl Mustang "stole" from him, so he easily forgets seeing her.)**

"Good morning, Harley", he greeted, "And good morning to you, Miss."

"Good morning, Lt. Havoc", to Catherine I whispered, "Come on, Catherine. Say hello."

She shook her head, making her blonde hair whip around.

"She's just a little tired. It's really early."

"I hear that. Well hop on into the car. The Colonel's got the whole day planned for his little apprentice. It was nice meeting you", he nodded at Catherine lazily.

Her face turned two shades darker than my vest.

"See you when I get home, Catherine. Thanks again for walking me out", I waved as we drove away.

She timidly waved back, then, without missing a beat, scurried through the garden and up the front steps back into the mansion.

I chuckled and turned my attention to Lt. Havoc. "Were you able to catch up with whoever was shooting at us? It's been at least a week."

"Nope, no luck. Sgt. Fuery and I chased him down into a back alley around Central City and then poof! He was gone. He caused quite the ruckus too. Managed to total two cars and wreck several vendor carts."

"Mm, that's pretty weird. And you didn't see his face?"

He shook his head, "The only physical description we managed to get was a heavy build covered by a dark colored cloak."

"It's better than nothing, right? But whatever group he belongs to probably knows not to send him out again in case someone recognizes him."

"Right. So you ready? To become an alchemy student? Especially with Mustang as a teacher."

"I'm actually pretty excited to learn from him. He's the _Hero of Ishbal_. The one and only Flame Alchemist. And I'm going to be his apprentice."

"Which is what surprises me. He doesn't seem like the type to take a student. Or at least, you wouldn't want him rubbing off on you. We don't need two Mustangs running around Central", he teased.

"I don't think I'd mind", I blushed at the thought of spending time with him. "W-Well I wouldn't mind his skills as an alchemist rubbing off on me."

"If you say so, kid."

"Lt. Havoc?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should give your girlfriend a call. Maybe the Colonel hasn't completely stolen her heart."

"What makes you say that?"

I could feel my face spread as I grinned, "Oh, just a hunch."

"Hi, Vanessa! It sure has been awhile since you've called. You wanna meet later, you say? Sure, I'm not doing anything. I'll be certain to pick out a nice bouquet of flowers for you from the flower stand."

Jacqueline? Vanessa? Who were all these girls the Colonel was talking to on the phone?

"Excuse me, but Colonel, when will you actually start teaching me alchemy? All I've done so far is read manuscript after manuscript that Lt. Hawkeye's brought me. I don't mean to question your teaching methods, but…", I sighed exasperatedly.

Hawkeye was sitting at her desk reading a few books of her own.

"I gotta go, Vanessa", he hung up the phone. "So you think you've gleaned all you can from all those books."

"I believe I have."

"Okay then. So tell me: what's Equivalent Exchange?"

"Ah, that was one of the first things in there! _'In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed'_. This concept can be broken down into two components: _The Law of Conservation of Mass_ and _The Law of Natural Providence_."

"Which are?"

"The former states that you can't create or destroy energy and matter. The latter being that any object/material transmitted can only be transmuted into something else of that same substance."

"Alright, looks like you got the concept, but let's see you apply it."

"I'm certain I can do that much."

"Heh, good. You have confidence. But how long will it last? See this lion statuette here? I want you to take this stone and transmute into an _exact_ replica."

He reached into his pocket and took out a medium sized stone. He got up from his chair and placed it in my hand.

"You have all the time you need to do it. Ah, and before I forget", he reached into his other pocket and produced a stick of chalk.

"Okay, sir. I'll do the best I can."

"I don't want your best. I expect perfection. Out on the field, there isn't time for slip ups. You don't act fast, you die. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date and I'd rather not be late for that. Lt. Hawkeye."

"Yes, sir", she looked up from her reading.

"Supervise Harley's progress while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir."

I let out an irritated sigh after I was sure he was a good distance away from the door.

"Something wrong, Corporal?"

"Oh, I dunno…I just…I didn't have an exact idea in my head about how the Colonel would teach me, but he doesn't seem all that serious about it."

"The Colonel's always had his own special way of doing things."

"I've noticed. Well, I better get started."

I drew a transmutation circle with the chalk on one of the empty tables, then put the stone in the center. Placing both my hands on it, I concentrated on the energy moving between me and the object. I tried to conjure every detail I could of the statue. Seconds later, a shaky flow of electricity pulsed from my finger tips, and I watched the stone morph before my eyes. My heart thudded with excitement for every crease, bend, and fold the rock made. Until it settled on its final product.

It didn't come close.

"It looks nice for a first try", Hawkeye said encouragingly.

"Yeah, I guess. But you sound like you've seen better. Who am I kidding, you have", my shoulders slumped.

"Hey now, this is only your first attempt. Don't get discouraged so quickly. I know for a fact General Armstrong doesn't train quitters."

I wrapped one of my braids around my finger, "Ah, geez, I can already hear her barking at me."

This made me smile.

"Okay then, time for attempt number 2."

 **All the quoted information about alchemy above is courtesy of Fullmetal Alchemist Wikia. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm dying to get action scenes in and when are we gonna see our favourite brothers? Haha, all in do time. Jikai!**


End file.
